<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Me myself and I by Confusedbagget</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26752555">Me myself and I</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Confusedbagget/pseuds/Confusedbagget'>Confusedbagget</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Twitter - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Confusedbaggetxcloverstruggles, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, It has a couple of swears, Twitter, Twitter user cloverstruggles, twitter user confusedbagget</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:22:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>553</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26752555</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Confusedbagget/pseuds/Confusedbagget</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When a struggle account falls in love with an account that is mean to them and they don’t want then to know but they find out and the account likes the struggle account back</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Confusedbagget cloverstruggles</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Me myself and I</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This  my first ever fanfic and it is about myself I made this all in one day also cfb  is confusedbagget and cs is clover struggles</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>cs tweeted it is not gay to kiss homies <br/>cfb replied that is true <br/>cs that is the first time you ever agreed to me that’s new <br/>Cfb well you still struggle a lot so like whatever I still don’t like you <br/>Cs ok whatever you say<br/>Cs tweeted Is cfb mad at me what did I do <br/>Cfb tweeted did I hurt cs i didn’t mean to but oh well Ig <br/>olivia (me the person writing this) laughing at themself while making this</p><p>cfb dms cs: hey i just wanted to say i"m sorry for what I did even tho I didn’t mean to hurt you I don’t know what i did wrong but I’m sorry  it was not my intension i just wanted to have fun of you cause i was bored i didn't mean to  hurt you but i'm sorry i did i know you probably won't forgive me but i just wanted to say i"m sorry<br/>(Back to me hi I just need to say this before going on so the second half of that apology is about something else that you don’t see ok back to the story)<br/>cs reads the messge and leaves it on read for 2 days<br/>two days later.<br/>cfb tweeted oomf has only keept me on read they  still mad at me it's been 2 days<br/>cs replyed to the dm sorry it took me this long to reply i didn't know what to say but now i do i really don't fully acppetd your apolgy but i'm gald you said it maybe we could become friends it might take awhile but i'm gald you aplogized so can you please stop fighting me in the replys<br/>cs accdently replays with this is going to be hard but i know i kinda accpeted your apolgy but i think i kinda sota have a crush on you but not really you seem nice but i like it when you're mean but i know you probaly don't like me back since you were mean to me and why would you like me if you were mean to me but i still don't trust you but i like you<br/>reply sent.<br/>cs tweeted oh shit i hope oomf didn't see that they are going to hate me even more now i'm so sorry<br/>cs responed oh shit i didn't mean to send that oh shit i"m so sorry  you probley hate me now<br/>cfb tweeted  oomf likes me back i was so mean to them but why do they like me back oh shit i should reply to them<br/>csb replied to cs dm  i"m sorry i didn't reply earlier i was in shock but you're not going to belive this but i like you too i know i was mean to you but i knew i liked you so if your comfy would you like to go on a date with me<br/>cs replied i would love to go on a date with you and you like me <br/>cfb replied: ofc i like you back why wouldn't i you are so funny even if you struggle a lot<br/>cs replied: but you were mean to me<br/>cfb replied: yeah but i changed<br/>cs replied: for good<br/>cfb replied for good<br/>The end</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you like it if you’re not on Twitter and you are confused uh hi also if the ending made no sense that was the original part of the story before I fixed it  but that was about cs and cfb was fighting and cfb apologized and cs didn’t really  forgive them but cs still liked them and cfb like cs back I hope that cleared that up</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>